


Reacción

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de la famosa escena de cuando Castiel sale del baño en el 8x07 y Dean reacciona como todas sabemos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reacción

**Author's Note:**

> La temporada 11 ya está demasiado angustiosa, y por como va, nos podemos olvidar del Destiel por un buen rato. El otro día me puse a ver la gloriosa temporada 8, y cuando llegué a esa escena, en que Castiel sale del baño bien limpio y Dean tiene esa curiosa reacción, se me ocurrió seguirla como a mi me gustaría. Advierto que tiene algo de sexo explícito, aunque no demasiado, es apenas mi segundo intento de escribir este tipo de escenas, y es bien difícil!. Espero mejorar con la práctica.

\- ¿Mejor?- Castiel extendió ambas manos, entre las que aún sostenía una toalla.  
No cabían dudas de que su aspecto había mejorado mucho. De alguna forma mágica, sus ropas se veían impecables, estaba bien afeitado y completamente limpio. Su eterna gabardina, limpia y sin arrugas, dejaba ver un prolijo traje negro, en lugar de la sucia y rota bata de hospital que vistiera momentos antes. Su cabello se veía aún húmedo, y hasta sus dientes parecían relucir. No tenía idea de cómo había recuperado su aspecto de siempre en tan pocos minutos, pero eso no le importaba a Dean en ese preciso momento.  
Fue su propia reacción lo que lo sorprendió y atemorizó; la reacción de su cuerpo, instintiva, incontrolable, brutal, inesperada. Cambió de postura, incómodo, esperando que nadie lo notara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así. La constante lucha en que vivía se llevaba todas sus energías, y el incesante dolor por la pérdida de Cas había matado su deseo sexual. Y ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia, recordándole cuánto lo extrañaba, cuánto lo necesitaba, cuánto lo deseaba.  
Notó la mirada de Sam sobre él, y cuando se volvió a mirarlo, vio su amplia sonrisa. Le sonrió tontamente, aún más incómodo, porque supo que Sam se había dado cuenta. Por supuesto, Sam había sido testigo de su dolor por Cas, especialmente la noche anterior, cuando creyó verlo por la ventana y no pudo ocultar más su angustia. Sam sabía cuánto sufría por Cas, pero que supiera ésto era algo muy distinto. Se burlaría de él de por vida.  
Hubo un breve momento de tensión, y Dean no pudo soportarlo más. La vergüenza y el deseo luchaban por tomar el control. Murmurando una excusa, se encerró en el baño.  
Se apoyó un momento contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos. Las fugaces visiones de Cas de los días anteriores, en la carretera y en la ventana, despertaron las emociones que mantenía bajo control desde que salió del Purgatorio. Aun estaba paralizado por la sorpresa, la alegría y el alivio que le produjo verlo allí, tras él, luego de ver su reflejo en el espejo del pequeño baño. Deseaba llorar, y al mismo tiempo, fundirse con él en un abrazo infinito. Y estaba además aquel loco deseo, puramente físico, casi doloroso, despertando su cuerpo, provocando que sus vaqueros le hicieran daño de tan apretados como se sentían. Con manos que temblaban soltó el cinturón y se los quitó, suspirando de alivio porque ya no podía más. Abrió la ducha con el agua fría a la máxima potencia y terminó de quitarse la ropa. Entró en el pequeño compartimiento cerrado por una mampara de acrílico y dejó que el agua helada cayera sobre su cuerpo ardiente y arrastrase las lágrimas que ya no podía contener. Se sentía tan expuesto y vulnerable como sólo lo hacía sentir Cas. Confiaba en que el agua fría calmara su excitación, porque no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado para experimentarla. Pero no podía apartar a Cas de su mente, ni dejar de evocar la mirada de esos increíbles ojos azules que creyó que nunca volvería a ver, y su deseo se hacía más y más intenso. Sólo existía una manera de calmarlo y Dean lo sabía muy bien. Dejó de luchar para quitar la imagen de Cas de su mente, y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a imaginar que estaba allí, que podía tocarlo, abrazarlo, acariciar todo su cuerpo y perderse en sus ojos azules. Empezó a tocarse, lentamente al principio, rozando sus partes más sensibles, mordiéndose los labios para contener sus gemidos. Luego tomó su órgano con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, cada vez con más fuerza, aumentando el ritmo. Dean era todo un experto en esa técnica, pero esta vez no era suficiente. Con excitación creciente, su cuerpo entero gritaba por Cas, y sus manos no bastaban para sustituirlo. Su desesperación aumentaba, junto con su anhelo por él. Ya no sentía el frio del agua, ni se daba cuenta de que lloraba al tiempo que gemía el nombre del ángel. Su única sensación consciente era la tensión de su miembro hinchado y sus manos, inexplicablemente torpes, incapaces de proporcionarle alivio.  
De repente percibió que el agua dejaba de caer. Podía escucharla aún, pero no caía sobre su cuerpo, como si algo la interceptara. Algo cálido como una toalla muy suave lo envolvió por delante, al tiempo que unos fuertes brazos rodearon su pecho y la voz que había añorado tanto durante los últimos meses susurró su nombre en su oído de esa forma particular que siempre provocaba que una corriente eléctrica estremeciera todo su cuerpo. Se reclinó hacia él, buscando desesperadamente su contacto, sintiendo el torso desnudo de Cas apretándose contra su espalda, los labios de Cas contra su cuello, sus manos acariciando su pecho, y bajando lentamente por su vientre. Creyó que iba a enloquecer de pasión, y gimió su nombre otra vez, con más fuerza. La cubierta cálida y suave masajeaba levemente toda su piel, aumentando su sensibilidad, llevándose el frío del agua, y dándole calor. En un instante de lucidez comprendió que eran las alas de Cas. Abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada más que el agua resbalando sobre algo invisible, cayendo a su alrededor pero sin tocarlo, y las manos de Cas sobre sus caderas, sus dedos largos, delicados pero fuertes, que le arrancaban escalofríos de placer con cada roce. Como respondiendo a sus más íntimos deseos, las manos de Cas rodearon su erección y comenzaron a moverse, con el ritmo perfecto. Dean jadeó, sintiendo que estaba por llegar al límite. Con un esfuerzo supremo de voluntad apartó las manos del ángel, se zafó de sus brazos y se dio vuelta bruscamente. Pudo ver por un instante confusión y dolor en los ojos azules de Cas, y su característica expresión de no entender lo que estaba pasando. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo empujó contra la húmeda pared, y lo besó con ansias, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Cas, sin dejarle la posibilidad de escapar. Los besos se volvieron más y más demandantes, al tiempo que Cas respondía con la misma ansiedad. Las alas de Cas, invisibles, incrementaron la presión sobre su piel, llenándolo de sensaciones nuevas, extrañas, que aumentaban su pasión. Comenzó a mover rítmicamente sus caderas frotándolas contra las de Cas mientras lo continuaba besando, ya no sólo su boca, sino toda su piel.  
\- Cas, te necesito – dijo entrecortadamente cuando dejó de besarlo para tomar aliento, al tiempo que rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos y se apretaba aún más contra él.  
\- Yo también te necesito – la voz de Cas sonaba más sensual que nunca y sus ojos brillaban, mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Dean, y lo acercaba al suyo para seguir besándolo.  
\- Cas, por favor- gimió Dean entre los apasionados besos. No se atrevía a poner en palabras lo que necesitaba, pero la imagen en su mente lo gritaba con absoluta claridad, porque ya no resistía más.  
Cas lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girar hasta apoyarlo contra la pared. Luego lo soltó y se arrodilló ante él. Dean jadeó cuando los labios de Cas acariciaron su miembro. Casi sin fuerzas, se relajó contra la pared, y cerró los ojos, Las alas de Cas rozaban con ternura sus hombros y su rostro, mientras la boca de Cas despertaba las sensaciones más intensas de su vida. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para resistir, para que aquel placer inmenso no terminara nunca, pero no lo consiguió. El orgasmo fue como una potente descarga eléctrica que sacudió todo su cuerpo, y no pudo reprimir el grito que resonó en el pequeño recinto. Por unos instantes quedó aturdido por la intensidad de la experiencia y no cayó al suelo porque los brazos de Cas lo sostenían con fuerza sobrehumana. Dejó que la presencia de Cas llenara todos sus sentidos, antes de abrir los ojos. Cuando al fin los abrió, esos ojos azules inmensos con los que soñaba cada noche, estaban muy cerca de los suyos y le dirigían esa mirada que lo hacía sentirse único, especial, valioso, poderoso, amado, digno de todo lo bueno del universo.  
Agotado, le sonrió apenas.  
\- No sé como volviste, pero me alegra que lo hicieras.  
Cas asintió.  
\- Cuando te fuiste por ese portal, me quedé sin motivos para luchar. Luché por ti, y ya estabas a salvo. Era lo único que me importaba. Y cuando me encontré afuera, no me pregunté porqué ni como. Sólo quería encontrarte.  
\- Lo sé. Te sentí. Te vi.  
Se miraron a los ojos una vez más, dejando que transcurrieran los segundos. Con un suspiro, Dean rompió el hechizo. Cerró la llave del agua y le pasó una toalla a Cas, pero éste hizo un gesto y apareció completamente vestido y seco. Dean soltó una alegre carcajada y comenzó a secarse. 

Sam dormía sobre su laptop cuando salieron del baño. Dean le sonrió a Cas y éste hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano. Sam despertó y continuó mirando la pantalla, sin darse cuenta de haberse dormido.  
\- Voy por cervezas – dijo Dean, y salió de la habitación. Cuando regresó al poco rato, continuaron discutiendo el caso, y Cas los sorprendió con la revelación de que los desaparecidos eran profetas. Ambos se colocaron detrás de Sam y su computadora, uno junto al otro, mirándose en un silencio cómplice.


End file.
